colossal_riderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Eyecons
The are eyeball-like devices used by Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Specter to transform. Ghost Eyecons Ghost's Eyecons * : Allows Ghost to assume Ore Damashii, enabling him to access the Gangan Saber's Blade Mode and Naginata Mode. Its code is G. Upon activation, an image of Ghost's face is displayed. * Ghost Eyecon'|ムサシゴーストアイコン|Musashi Gōsuto Aikon}}: Allows Ghost to assume Musashi Damashii, enabling him to access the Gangan Saber's Nitoryu Mode. Its code is 01. Upon activation, an image of a set of s is displayed. * Ghost Eyecon'|エジソンゴーストアイコン|Ejison Gōsuto Aikon}}: Allows Ghost to assume Edison Damashii, granting him electricity-based powers and enabling him to access the Gangan Saber's Gun Mode. Its code is 02. Upon activation, an image of a is displayed. * Ghost Eyecon'|ロビンゴーストアイコン|Robin Gōsuto Aikon}}: Allows Ghost to assume Robin Damashii, enabling him to access the Gangan Saber's Arrow Mode by combining it with the Condor Telephone. Its code is 03. Upon activation, an image of a is displayed. * Ghost Eyecon'|ニュートンゴーストアイコン|Nyūton Gōsuto Aikon}}: Allows Ghost to assume Newton Damashii, armed with a pair of boxing gloves that grant him gravity-based powers. Its code is 04. Upon activation, an image of the and an is displayed. First used in Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. * Ghost Eyecon'|ベートーベンゴーストアイコン|Bētōben Gōsuto Aikon}}: Allows Ghost to assume Beethoven Damashii. Its code is 05. Upon activation, an image of a and s is displayed. * Ghost Eyecon'|ビリーザキッドゴーストアイコン|Birī Za Kiddo Gōsuto Aikon}}: Allows Ghost to assume Billy the Kid Damashii, enabling him to access the Gangan Saber's Rifle Mode by combining it with the Bat Clock. Its code is 06. Upon activation, an image of a is displayed. * Ghost Eyecon'|ベンケイゴーストアイコン|Benkei Gōsuto Aikon}}: Allows Ghost to assume Benkei Damashii, enabling him to access the Gangan Saber's Hammer Mode by combining it with the Spider Lantern. Its code is 07. Upon activation, an image of various Japanese weapons is displayed. Ore Ghost Icon.png|Ore Ghost Eyecon MusashiGhostIcon01.png|Musashi Ghost Eyecon EdisonGhostIcon02.png|Edison Ghost Eyecon RobinHoodIcon.png|Robin Ghost Eyecon Newton Ghost Icon.jpg|Newton Ghost Eyecon Beethoven_Ghost_Icon.jpg|Beethoven Ghost Eyecon Billy_the_Kid_Ghost_Icon.jpg|Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon Benkei Ghost Icon.jpg|Benkei Ghost Eyecon Specter's Eyecons * : Allows Specter to assume Specter Tamashii, enabling him to access the Gangan Hand's Rod Mode. Its code is S. Upon activation, an image of Specter's face is displayed. * Ghost Eyecon'|ツタンカーメンゴーストアイコン|Tsutankāmen Gōsuto Aikon}}: Allows Specter to assume Tutankhamen Tamashii, enabling him to access the Gangan Hand's Sickle Mode by combining it with the Cobra Mobile. Its code is 11. Upon activation, an image of the and a is displayed. * Ghost Eyecon'|ノブナガゴーストアイコン|Nobunaga Gōsuto Aikon}}: Allows Specter to assume Nobunaga Tamashii, enabling him to access the Gangan Hand's Gun Mode. Its code is 12. Upon activation, an image of two is displayed. Specter Ghost Icon.jpg|Specter Ghost Eyecon Tutankhamen_Ghost_Icon.jpg|Tutankhamen Ghost Eyecon Nobunaga_Ghost_Icon.jpg|Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon Notes *The Ghost Eyecons' appearance may be based on a homophonous pun on both and and the English word "Icon". *All of the known Ghost Eyecons are named after famous/infamous male figures in history. This may explain the inclusion of the Ore Ghost Eyecon, as "Ore" is considered to be a very masculine, if very informal, pronoun. **As a pronoun, "ore" can also be used as "my", which could mean the Ore Ghost Eyecon is Kamen Rider Ghost's personal Eyecon. *The Eyecons containing the souls of people from history and eyeball-like design may refer to the old phrase: "The eyes are the windows into the soul"